


Fast Times at Kattegat High

by amyponders



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Body Image, Bullying, Canon Disabled Character, Cheesy, Corny, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Disabled Character, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fat Shaming, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kattegat (Vikings), Kissing, Language, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Prom, Ragnarssons - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, School, Siblings, Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok - Freeform, Students, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Vikings, Violence, hvitserk x plus size reader, hvitserk x you, plus size, plus size reader, rich kids, soft!hvitserk, ubbe x plus size reader, ubbe x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: You're a known loner in school who gets regularly humiliated by resident bully Magnus but one day, Ubbe puts him in his place and develops an interest in you, and the Ragnarssons, especially Hvitserk, decide to befriend you and protect you.
Relationships: Bjorn/Gunnhild (Vikings), Freydis/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk & Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Margrethe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)/You, Torvi/Ubbe (Vikings), Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You, hvitserk & reader - Relationship, hvitserk & you - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TRJeN0JkRpgD6Fki83djG?si=_4_R9YO2Sh-UtyzxT1QrbA)

The loud slam of flesh against cold metal wasn’t exactly a foreign noise to your ears. What was strange however was not feeling sore immediately after. That is until you realized it hadn’t been you on the receiving end this time. 

You opened an eye hesitantly; someone else had grabbed your bully’s body by the neck and was currently pinning him harshly against the locker doors. It was Ubbe Ragnarsson, the new student in school. Out of all the people you expected to see, he was definitely the last. 

“Listen to me carefully because I’m only gonna say this once. If I ever see you bothering her again, I will cut out your tongue and nail it to that post over there.” 

His black leather jacket flapped as he grabbed Magnus by the throat and his long braided ponytail, which fell down to the middle of his back, whipped to the side. It was such a strange haircut for a man nowadays but it somehow made him look manlier as if he rolled around with a biker gang of Vikings after class. His grip was unrelenting, but judging by the size of his arms, he was letting him get away easy. 

His brothers - all new students as well - were standing by the corner of the hallway carefully watching as he put him in his place. When they saw how Magnus was thrashing violently to Ubbe’s scolding they started inching closer to the three of you. The lithe blond one reached you first and stood a few steps away with a cold sneer on his face. 

Shortly after, the black-haired one stomped his crutch on the ground one last time before stopping altogether, a menacing look in his luminous blue eyes. There was a fourth brother, even bigger than these three who merely stayed reclining against the wall, hands inside his pockets as he observed the scene unfolding impassively. The crowd around you was slowing to a halt. 

Seeing how your tormentor wouldn’t stop fighting back, the blond boy poured over his head the iced contents of the cup he’d been slurping from until now, which only made Magnus angrier. A loud “oooh” passed through the crowd of gathered faces. He tried to lurch forward at him but Ubbe shoved him back and held him there even more forcefully than before while his brother spoke.

“Listen, fuckface. You’d do well to stay out of our way.” His voice was soft and unconcerned.

“Or what? Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?” Magnus spat.

“Me? Name’s Hvitserk.” He smiled a bright goofy smile. “A mouthful, I know. Some call me Serk ‘cause it’s easier. But  _ you  _ don’t get to call me anything ‘cause this is the last time we’ll ever speak. Unless of course, you’re looking for a beating.” His dark green eyes narrowed when he smiled cordially.

Hvitserk dried the sugary liquid from his stained fingers on his expensive-looking shirt with the carelessness of someone who has enough money to buy new designer clothes every week. He dressed like a conceited stylish musician, with his long pretty hair carefully tied in a bun. And still, there was something enigmatic about him which told you he was likely vicious in ways yet to be revealed. 

Out of all the times you’d been harassed by that big lump of an idiot, nobody had ever stepped in to help you. He stole your things, cut in front of you during lunch, made fun of your weight and your clothes, followed you around the hallways hurling insults, and just plain intimidated you. And now you had, not one, but three very handsome, very obviously rich boys defending you.

Magnus growled lowly. “I know your names! You think just ‘cuz your daddy owns half the town and you’re the new guys in school you can waltz in here and make up new rules? This is  _ my  _ territory. And in my territory, I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“I suggest you rethink that.” The raven-haired boy spoke at last. “My name’s Ivar, by the way.” He touched his free hand to his chest as if he were humbled to meet him.

“I said I know! You’re the crippled brother. Surprised you can walk at all...” Magnus scoffed.

“Yes, that’s me.” He answered casually, clearly not bothered by Magnus’s sharp words. “Just being polite.” Ivar overstated. “And _ you  _ shouldn’t so easily dismiss my kindness.” 

Ivar stomped one step closer and his steel grey hoodie slid off his back-slicked hair to reveal the shaved sides of his head. You noticed how he moved his free hand to the back of his black jeans surreptitiously. With a hint of surprise, you realized why he’d gotten so close to him. 

He had stealthily removed a knife from his back pocket and was holding it close to Magnus’ throat in such a crafty way that it would be impossible to tell from a few feet distance what he was holding in his hand. But you, being so close to them, could see the gleam of the thin cold blade. 

You realized with horror that Hvitserk had an amused smile spread across his lips, which on second thought almost verged on eagerness. It was as if he wanted to see his brother in action. In less than five minutes, you’d understood that the Ragnarssons were not to be messed with and you were starting to wonder whether they’d been kicked out of their last school for making a scene like this. 

Ivar, for example, didn’t seem like your average rebellious teenager delinquent. But his extremely calm and crafty demeanor gave away how dangerous he truly was, there was no question about that. Who else would have the balls to carry a knife to school, let alone pull it out in front of everyone? You were willing to bet that if provoked, he would definitely stab Magnus and then go for a burger and milkshake as if nothing had happened. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you interested in this fat fuck? She’s nobody! Just some ugly little piglet. Who cares?!” Magnus said derisively.

“I care.” Ubbe responded. “And I’m not afraid to show you just how far I’d go for what I care about.” He finished saying through gritted teeth. 

You felt stuck inside a parallel dimension where you weren’t a resigned loner and the coolest guys in school had your back and it was so bizarre. 

“See, my brother Ubbe here throws a mean right hook. I, however, am a little more… I guess you could say creative. And you wouldn’t wanna get on my bad side so soon, now would you?” In response, Magnus opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Ivar repeated his question and pressed the tip of his knife pointedly against his throat. “Would… you?” 

It seems like feeling the blade graze against his skin was what he needed to finally submit. “N-no.” He mumbled.

“Good.” Ubbe punctuated and forced a smile. He removed his hand from its place against Magnus’s sternum but instead of letting him go, he knocked the wind out of him by connecting his fist with his stomach in a painful low blow, judging by the way that Magnus grunted and started coughing violently. “A little reminder. Just so you don’t start getting any ideas.” 

As you watched your tormentor pathetically limp away, probably to the nurse’s office, Ubbe turned around to face you and his whole attitude changed in an instant. His eyes softened a great deal and so did his posture.

“Are you okay?” He asked you in a surprisingly tender voice.

“Why did you help me?” The words escaped your mouth and you couldn’t help it.

“Y’know, some people just say ‘thank you.’” Hvitserk commented lightly before turning to Ivar to pass an arm around his neck and they strolled away. “Come on, brother. We’re late for History.”

“I don’t like men like him.” Ubbe shrugged it off.

“Well, thank you.” You said at last and blinked a few times, still trying to process what your eyes had seen. 

The blaring bell resonated through the halls, breaking the crowd into smaller chunks as they started heading towards their classrooms. You both stood there for long seconds; you, sort of incredulously gripping your books tight to your chest, and him, just waiting for the bell to stop chiming so he could speak again.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ubbe insisted.

“Uh-huh.” You said a bit disoriented.

Ubbe smiled at the face you made. His blue eyes were like two luminaries posed on you. “I’ll walk you to your class.”

Before you could protest he posed an arm on the small of your back to gently guide you forward and you went along with it. The path to your classroom was not long, but it somehow felt eternal in the charged silence of your walk. When you stopped abruptly in front of the science classroom, he took his hand off you and searched for your gaze.

“Um, thank you again, Ubbe. That was... very kind of you and your brothers and I don’t think I could ever repay you.”

“What’s your name?

“Y/N.”

“Y/N, listen, love, you don’t have to repay me but if you truly want to thank me I just… I guess there’s something you could do for me.” He gave you a boyish smile and rocked back and forth a little.

“W-what is it?” You stuttered again, but this time it was because of his proximity and the fact that a handsome boy like him was speaking to you in public and giving you his full undivided attention. You could feel the eyes of all the popular girls - Freydis, Torvi, Margrethe, Gunnhild - inside the room on you both as the door opened and closed with each student who transited.

“Have lunch with us today… It’s uh…  _ strategic  _ more than anything. We’re still on the first days of school but I know how this goes already.” Ubbe gestured to the hallways with a circular motion of his finger. “I’m a senior now and I’ve seen how the jungles of high school work... It’s ‘eat or get eaten’.” He added trying to convince you.

You peeled your eyes off his face to glance hesitantly to the side.

“I’m not so sure that asshole got the message and I bet there are a few more people like him around here. Am I right?” He asked you and you nodded quickly, looking up at him through your curly lashes. “Well.” Ubbe smiled. “My brothers and I wanna make sure people know you’re not alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo I got good news and bad news. The good is that I got inspired to write another chapter for this story and oh btw, shout out to amp331 for giving me a little push ;) 
> 
> The bad is that I'm not exactly in the mood to write for Ubbe rn so Hvitserk took over 😂

“Hey, Y/N.” 

You heard your name recited in a singsong voice out of the blue and you almost dropped the hefty textbook you were skimming through.

“I knew I would find you here.”

You turned to the side to find Hvitserk peeking out from the side of the bookshelf. He reclined against it lightly and brought one arm above his head to grab the cold metal distractedly.

“You frightened me! Again!” You whispered exasperated but Hvitserk merely chuckled. He had a bad habit of sneaking up on you all the time which he found extremely amusing, unlike you.

“You won’t even say hi to me?” 

You rolled your eyes and continued moving books around. You needed a particular volume to study for your AP chemistry class test and you couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be mad.”

You leaned to the side to give him a kiss on the cheek so he would stop complaining. 

“That’s more like it.” Hvitserk purred like a contented cat.

“I’m not mad. I just don’t wanna be kicked out of the library like last time. Remember?” You referred to the time Ubbe, Hvitserk and you were studying for a test - or rather, you and Ubbe were studying, while Hvitserk just copied all your notes - and you got so carried away laughing at their jokes that the librarian kicked you all out.

“Will you  _ ever _ forgive us for that?”

“Not likely.” You said dryly but couldn’t hold back a smile.

“You know you have a great time when you’re with us, so stop pretending.” He grinned.

“What d’ya want, Serk?” Another useless book was in your hands before you discarded it in no time. “You never come down to the library willingly.” You observed.

“Ha ha. You’re right though. I’m here for you.”

“I figured as much, but why exactly?” 

Hvitserk tilted his head to the side. “Surely you know Ubbe sent me?”

“Are you his errand boy now?” Your finger slid across the yellowed page of a dusty volume, quickly scanning the words of the index for that damn chapter you needed. The action made you seem more detached than what you actually felt.

“Well, it was either me or Ivar. And I didn’t wanna put you through  _ that _ . So! I decided to come myself.” Hvitserk retorted referring to your fear of Ivar. “I figured since we talk more, you’d be more willing to listen to me anyway.”

When you closed the book with a thud and moved on to the next one wordlessly, he continued talking: “Why have you been avoiding us?”

At the sound of his reproach, you scoffed. “Have not.”

“Yes, you have. I texted you yesterday that they were serving lemon cake at the cafeteria and you didn’t show up. It’s your favorite… I even saved you a slice.”

Your lips mumbled words to yourself as you scoured the pages of a thin leather-bound book on the periodic table purposefully ignoring him.

“Okay. Harsh.” Hvitserk sounded offended although you couldn’t tell if it was real or if he was exaggerating to get to you. You had a soft spot for him that he liked to exploit often.

“Eating two slices of cake while waiting for me doesn’t count as saving me a piece, Serk.” You smiled but you didn’t lift up your eyes from the pages.

“Well, I didn’t say  _ where _ I saved it. It was safer inside my stomach. Couldn’t let it go to waste.” He laughed briefly. “Anyway, the day before that Ivar told me you passed him by in the hallway without even saying hi. Although that might’ve been just you avoiding him as usual.” Hvitserk mused with a smile. “I thought you and him were talking more often.”

“Sometimes. We usually chat a little by the lockers between periods.” 

Some weeks earlier you’d noticed how Ivar barely had any friends aside from his family so you’d been trying to make small talk with him. You knew very well how it felt to be a loner and an outsider and you couldn’t just stand by and let someone feel isolated if you could do something about it. He seemed pleased with your budding relationship - and truth be told he wasn’t as bad as you’d thought before - but he still made you uneasy, especially when he went all quiet all of a sudden. 

“But of course the main piece of evidence comes from Ubbe.”

At the mention of his name your jaw and shoulders stiffened. “What about him?”

“He says you've been avoiding his calls since last weekend when you visited our house. And I think it’s true. I’ve seen his phone. His outgoing list of calls is just your name like 15 times.”

Hvitserk revised his brother’s phone? The thought of him seeing your message conversations with Ubbe was enough to make you pause. Well, rather, freeze.

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me. Cute birthmark though.” The blond winked at you and you felt all the color draining from your face.

“Well, if it isn’t the beauty and the beast together again!” 

You recognized Magnus’s voice and your breathing turned shallow in an instant. 

“Although which one’s which is still up for debate.” 

“You seriously don’t learn, do you?” Hvitserk stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

“Oh, I’m not looking for trouble.” His hands gestured in an exaggerated manner. “Merely pointing out the obvious. I wonder if Ubbe knows you two are in a dark corner of the library whispering words to each other though. Or are you two sharing her? It would make sense since there’s no way one guy can handle all that without suffocating.” Magnus gestured to your body.

“You know what? You are weirdly correct, you dumbass. She’s two times the girl you wish you could have.” Hvitserk gritted his teeth.

“Kudos to you for fucking two guys, you little whore. But seriously?” Magnus spoke to you directly this time. “His brother? Tsk tsk.” 

His insinuation that you were together with both brothers was startling. Although on second thought, it shouldn’t surprise you that he was making up rumors to get to you since he could never get close enough to mess with you personally as he did before. No more physical bullying meant other scare tactics were in place now. Whenever he came within a 20 feet distance, one of the brothers came out from behind a corner and suddenly you weren’t alone anymore. Even Bjørn looked out for you occasionally. 

“Whatever she does or who she does it with is none of your business. Now keep walking before the nurse has to sew your big mouth with stitches from ear to ear.” 

“Are you threatening me, pretty boy?” 

“Are we gonna fight or flirt? Because I don’t swing that way.” Hvitserk grinned. “And damn right I am threatening you.” Your friend calmly shoved back Magnus.

“Why don’t you come out and say that to me in the parking lot?”

“Sure. At what time do you wanna be put on a stretcher?” Hvitserk stuck his hand inside his back pocket and you could see that he was searching for his brass knuckles.

“You know you could be expelled from the school for having that, right?” Magnus looked at Hvitserk’s hands with unease and stepped back.

“Like I care. Besides after I crack open your head, there’s no un-cracking it. And as long as you’re lying on the pavement, I’d say I win.” 

Even though you’d befriended him the easiest and he was a happy, easygoing and sweet boy most of the time, Hvitserk’s viciousness still shocked you.

“Serk...” You moved to step in between him and Magnus and put a hand on his chest to ground him. “It’s not worth it. He’s not worth it... Please?” 

Hvitserk cast his eyes down to your face and decided to listen to you, perhaps because your anxiousness was plainly written across your features. The heavy footsteps of the librarian's shoes were getting closer to your aisle and you silently prayed she went away.

“Listen to the little piglet.”

“Your day is coming, Magnus.” Hvitserk warned between laughs. He held Magnus’s gaze until he was out of sight then he relaxed his stance. “So. Where were we?”

You exhaled a long sigh and returned to your book, making an effort to put that nasty incident behind.

“Right. Ubbe! And those risky pics.”

“Hvitserk!”

“What?!” He said in fake surprise. “I didn’t see much, I swear. Ubbe grabbed his phone and kicked my ass before I could.” His eyes glinted while he chuckled. “What happened on Sunday?”

You stretched out your arm to reach behind the shelf and grab the one book you hadn’t eyed yet. It better be this one. Otherwise, you’d be fucked for that test.

“I know you went up to his room at around 6 pm because I saw you. And I know you guys usually ‘study’ for two hours before having dinner with us and then he drives you back to your house.” Hvitserk recounted your routine to perfection and you hit him on the chest playfully. 

Your face glowed red. 

“Oh, that’s right. It’s you two so I’m guessing you actually study for two hours?”

“We do, as a matter of fact.”

“Right. But you didn’t stay for dinner. Like 30 minutes past 6, you just left… And Ubbe spent the rest of the night sulking in silence… So what happened?”

“I found it! It’s this one!” You announced in relief.

Hvitserk squinted his eyes at you and his voice dripped sarcasm. “Hooray. Now we can leave this dank place.” 

With one hand, he took the book from your hands while his free fingers grabbed your hand and he practically dragged you out of the library. You passed close to a table full of all the popular girls who turned to look at you both with a curious expression. Margrethe raised an eyebrow and scowled while Freydis smirked and Torvi watched impassively. 

There was another girl, Gunnhild, missing. But you figured she must be inside a dark broomstick closet somewhere making out with Bjørn since they recently became a thing. You knew how this looked: coming out of the loneliest part of the library in a hurry with Hvitserk grabbing you roughly, but you couldn’t do much about it. And honestly, you got a kick out of having them think that you were with both brothers at the same time even if it was a lie.

“So. Now that we’re outside, we can speak freely.” 

You’d been hauled to your car in the parking lot. Hvitserk took the keys from your backpack, opened up the backdoor then dropped your bag and your book on it abruptly. 

“Get in.” He bossed you around while walking to the driver’s seat and you listened, knowing that you couldn’t escape his interrogation for much longer. 

Begrudgingly, you dragged your feet to the passenger’s seat and closed the door with a dramatic sigh.

Hvitserk turned to you. “Now tell me what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this cocky/feisty Hvitserk


	3. Chapter 3

“You are such a pain in the ass.”

“So I’ve been told.” He smirked calmly.

“Alright, I’ll tell you.”

“Are you hungry?” Hvitserk asked out of nowhere.

“Yes, a little.”

“My place?”

You nodded.

“Okay, start talking.” 

Hvitserk stuck the key in the ignition and started driving just like every afternoon after class. You couldn’t remember exactly when you’d started letting him drive your car but it was more than okay with you. Driving was not your favorite thing in the world. You only did it because you had to. Usually, he’d drive you to your house then walk to his own, or sometimes if he was too tired, he’d drive himself to his house and you’d take over the steering wheel after he got out.

“Well, as you said, I went into his room because we needed to prepare for a presentation. I wanted to run some things by him before-”

“Oh, no, no. Skip to the good parts.”

You glared at him but obliged.

“I was already nervous to be meeting him on Sunday. We’d spent the weekend… texting… and things got a little out of control.”

“Hence the hot pictures.”

“Hence the hot pictures.” You confirmed through gritted teeth. 

“We were sitting on the floor and like 10 minutes in, Ubbe stopped what we were doing. He closed the laptop and told me that we needed to talk.” 

“Hang on. Let’s backtrack for a minute. I need context.”

“What more context do you need, Serk?” You closed your eyes mortified.

“Well, for starters I need to know exactly what you talked about during the weekend.”

“Stuff... Y’know.”

“What  _ sort _ of stuff?”

“Ugh, use your imagination… You know more about this than I do, probably.”

Hvitserk glanced at you from the corner of his eye and smirked. “I mean, yeah, probably. Which is why you need to trust me. I’m your love guru.”

“Please don’t ever use that phrase again.” You frowned at him and he laughed out loud.

“Oh, come on! Just tell me. Did you sexted? How did Ubbe even convince you to send a picture like that? Well, pictures. Plural. There were at least three, each more…  _ revealing _ ... than the other.” Hvitserk specified.

“You told me you didn’t see much!”

“Yeah, well, I lied. I saw everything.” Hvitserk said cheekily and you looked at him perplexed. 

Every muscle in your body tensed. This was shaping out to be the most humiliating day of your life. “What?!” You shrieked.

“Well, I couldn’t tell you that in there!” He gestured to the general direction of your school. “You would’ve turned purple and died from the embarrassment.” Hvitserk took his eyes off the road for a second to look at you. “See? Just like now.” He chuckled softly.

“How did you even-? You know what? Don’t answer that!”

“I stole Ubbe’s phone, I told you. I’m nosy. I wanted to know why he was in such a bitter mood and he wouldn’t tell me. I figured it had something to do with you because he’s been crushing on you for ages.”

“So he says.”

“And you don’t believe him?”

When you looked out the window and fiddled with your scarf instead, Hvitserk added: “Well, believe me, then. I know him better than anyone.”

A quietness took over your conversation and you drove in silence for a good quarter of a mile. Hvitserk kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel very lightly.

“Y/N?” He addressed you again.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have seen those pictures. They were not meant for me… Curiosity got the best of me.”

“S’alright.” You lied and shrugged. You couldn’t stay mad at him for long anyway. You’d get over it soon-ish.

“No, it’s not.”

“Thank you for apologizing, then.”

“If it makes you feel better you-” He shook his head and went quiet all of a sudden. “Nevermind. Keep telling me what happened.”

“What? What is it, Serk?”

“Well, they were great.” He said shyly after clearing his throat. 

You broke a loose thread of cotton from your scarf and kept twirling it around your finger. God, this day couldn’t get any worse, could it? “T-thanks.” You stammered through your one-word answer. 

“No problem… But yeah, please keep going.”

“Well, turns out his idea of talking was just… kissing me.”

“Figured.” Hvitserk scoffed. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah. I mean, I was into it for a few minutes.”

“Then what happened?”

“Then I started  _ really _ getting into it. If you know what I mean.” Your voice was small but he heard you anyway. 

“And let me guess, he wanted to see what was on those pictures in person?”

“Ye-ah…” Half the blood on your body rushed to your cheeks, while the rest pooled in low places when you remembered Ubbe’s calloused fingers grabbing your body with so much desire. Your clothes spent a good 20 minutes on the floor while he made you squirm so good inside his hands.

“D-did you guys-?”

“...No…”

“Why not?”

“Well.” You paused to sigh. You weren’t sure how to phrase this exactly without fumbling and turning into an even more pathetic mess than what you already felt like. “Okay. Yes. We started doing it.”

Hvitserk looked away from the road to raise an eyebrow at you. But two seconds turned to four then six and eight and he still wasn't turning his attention back to the road where it belonged.

“Serk! You’re driving! Don’t kill us!” Your tone was urgent.

“Relax. We’re not gonna crash. I’m a way better driver than you are.”

“Which is why I let you drive my car!”

“So let  _ me _ drive then and focus on telling the story well because I don’t think I’m following. Did you or did you not have sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen y'all should know by now that I'm weak. I can never resist Hvitserk. if he wants to dominate my story imma let him 😂


	4. Chapter 4

“We started!”

“Having sex?”

“Yes!”

“As in he put his-”

“Yes!” You cut Hvitserk off before he could start giving specifics.

“Alright, alright. Just making sure we’re on the same page.” He smirked lazily.

“But the thing is we didn’t... finish.”

“Why not?”

“Well, he did. But I didn’t.”

“Uh-oh.”

“I just started freaking out…” Your voice was raw and vulnerable. 

Hvitserk sensed it because he examined you again with a look of concern written plainly across his face. “Why?” His tone was considerate as if he didn’t want to scare you.

You clenched your jaw and your eyes filled with tears. “Do you promise you won’t laugh?”

“You know I can’t promise that.” Hvitserk smiled in good humor. “But what I can promise is that I’ll help you figure out your problem anyway.”

“That does sound like you.” You smiled while a tear rolled down your cheek. 

The car stopped and you looked around to realize you were at their house already. 

Hvitserk lowered the window to speak on the microphone by the gate. “It’s me, Harald.”

“Welcome back, sir.” One of the mansion’s many guards spoke back while the gate opened.

Your car slowed down to a halt as Hvitserk pulled into the driveway. He turned off the engine and sat sideways to look at you. 

“So hey, what happened? Was he too rough on you? Were you… in pain maybe?” He took your hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“N-no. It’s just… I freaked out when he- when he  _ finished _ .” You gestured vaguely in the air. 

Hvitserk frowned and nodded slowly. “But why? Was that your first time?”

“Yep.”

“Did Ubbe know?”

“Nope.” You fixed your gaze on the manicured bonsais on the front lawn behind Hvitserk.

“Ah.”

“Yeah…” 

“I feel like... you should’ve told him that important piece of information.”

You agreed while quietly considering if you should start counting the cars on his driveway, one for each family member, or the dozens of different species of rare plants they had in their garden. Their mother, Aslaug, was very fond of exotic plants which she used for recipes and home remedies. In any case, any of those two options would do to keep you from looking Hvitserk in the eye.

You felt Hvitserk’s body shaking and you looked at him only to find he was quietly chuckling with his head lowered. When you made eye contact he burst out laughing and you withdrew your fingers from under his hand and rolled your eyes. Even though you wanted to keep a straight face, the corner of your lips twitched a little.

“I’m sorry. But that’s hilarious.”

“Yes, I know. Unless you’re me and you’re stuck in that moment.”

“But I don't get it. Why was that so startling?”

“Well, because- I don’t know. I guess you read about sex in books and magazines or you see it on TV but nobody ever really prepares you for it. Up until then I was so caught up in what we were doing. I was really making an effort to stay in the moment, to not let my mind wander to my insecurities or second guess myself or his intentions, but- when I felt him-”

“Come?” Hvitserk said out loud the word you were trying to avoid.

“Yes. That. When that happened it was suddenly real. And I was...” You tried to swallow but your throat was dry as sandpaper. “I was disgusted. It made me feel like I was giving myself to this dude I barely knew just because we were both horny.”

“That’s exactly what was happening.” Hvitserk commented.

“Yes, but- I don’t know.” Putting your thoughts into words was incredibly difficult. “It suddenly hit me that he was going to get rid of me now that he got what he wanted.”

“That’s not Ubbe.” Hvitserk shook his head emphatically.

“That’s what he said too. But I mean how could he not?”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“I mean, how could he even be so turned on by me? Enough to- do  _ that. _ ” The words came out in a fluster.

Hvitserk raised an eyebrow. “Well, he likes you.”

“But why?” You weren’t looking to start a discussion with your friend but your insecurities were nagging at the pit of your stomach and you felt so pathetic.

“I guess that’s something only he can answer. But if it were me…” Hvitserk trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“Well, if it were me I’d tell you that you’re clueless. And insane. And I can assure you that all of this drama is happening only inside your head, Y/N. When somebody sees you, they’re not looking at all the things you hate about yourself. Only at you.”

“I guess you’re right.” You conceded after an extensive pause.

“I know I am.” Hvitserk punctuated and glanced to the side looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Can we, uh, can we go inside? I’m starving and I know you probably are too.”

“Is he home?”

“Ubbe?”

“Yeah.”

“No. He went to the office with dad today. He’s teaching my brother some things for when it’s time for him to take over. They won’t be back until later tonight.”

“I thought Bjørn was the eldest.”

“He is, but he says he wants to go to college and play football... to no one’s surprise.”

“Oh…” 

“Come on. I’ll cook.” Hvitserk got out of the car and started strolling to the main door but when he saw that you were opening the backdoor of the car, he warned you: “And leave your backpack. You’re not studying tonight.”

“But I have a test tomorrow.”

“Which you’ll nail.”

You pouted your lips and he stared at you. “Y/N.”

“What?”

“How many times have you read your notes already?”

“Enough times.”

“That’s right. Enough times. Let’s just relax for a while.”


	5. Chapter 5

When you entered through the door, their dog Sigurd jumped on Hvitserk before greeting you happily as well. You pet its head and went straight to the kitchen following Hvitserk around. You found Aslaug wearing an apron and sipping a glass of wine while the loud ding of the oven went off in the background and she ignored it in favor of her son.

“Hvitty, my dear.” She set down the wine and came out from behind the kitchen’s long island to place both hands on his face before giving him a loud kiss on his cheek and he turned red.

“Ma.”

“Y/N!” She greeted you too. “Welcome back, darling. Fancy seeing you here on a weekday. I’m afraid Ubbe is out with Ragnar though.”

“Uh, sometimes she comes back with me. I offered to cook, we’re both starving.” Hvitserk opened the fridge and started drinking juice straight from the carton.

“Oh, of course, you’re welcome to stay. Well, I’ll leave you guys to it, then.”

“Is Ivar here?” You asked.

“Probably. Must be playing video games in the living room.” Hvitserk replied inattentively while he washed his hands and put a few pots and pans on the stove.

“Do you mind if I go say hi? I feel bad for ignoring him.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

As you retraced your steps to the other side of the house, you took in the elegant walls and artworks displayed around. You’d been there a lot of times in the last few months but you still couldn’t get over how pristine the decoration was. Aslaug had impeccable taste. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Ivar greeted you without turning back from his game before you could even say hi. 

You were standing a few feet away and hadn’t announced your presence but he sensed it anyway. 

“H-hey, Ivar.”

“I heard you speaking to mother and Serk.”

“I just wanted to say hi and to apologize for being so rude earlier this week. I was, uh, avoiding you guys.”

“I know.” His lips twitched in a small smile.

You sat on a footstool next to the one he was sitting on.

“Have you and Ubbe… fallen out?”

“N-no. Well, we had an argument but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. I hope.”

“I hope you do fix it. Truly. I enjoy your company, Y/N. We wouldn’t want you to leave our lives so soon.” He clicked the buttons of his remote aggressively for a couple of seconds then a voice announced he won the game and he set the remote down to finally look at you. “I know you’re scared of me.”

“W-what?” You chuckled nervously and he shrugged lightly. 

His eyes were tender despite the frankness in his voice. “It’s alright. It doesn’t bother me. Most people are anyway. But I thought you should know that… there’s no need for that.”

“Thank you, Ivar.”

He nodded. “Now, tell me, what is Serk doing in the kitchen?”

“He said he was going to cook?”

“More like setting the kitchen on fire, probably. That dumbass.” Ivar rolled his eyes and you chuckled. “No big books and notebooks today?” He gestured to your lack of baggage. Usually, you came hauling several things to study.

“Nope. Serk forbid it.”

“Oh, thank God.” Ivar grinned. “Do you wanna play then?” 

“Sure.” You smiled, grateful that he wasn’t crossed anymore and that he was sharing something he liked with you.

“Word of advice, I’m pretty competitive.” He smirked mischievously. 

“Oh, it is on then.”

\---

“You cheater!” You yelled and threw the remote to the sofa jokingly and Ivar grabbed his sides laughing.

“I told you I was competitive.”

“Yeah, but that was straight up  _ dirty _ .”

“I never said I played fair!”

Hvitserk lifted his eyes from his phone and shook his head smiling. After a surprisingly good dinner courtesy of him, you came back to the TV and kept playing. Some hours had passed and this was probably the last game you played for the night. It was getting late and you had to go back to your house. 

Before you could even get up, your nose caught a whiff of a strong scent that you immediately recognized. It was Ubbe’s perfume. You looked to your side and found him staring at you with his pupils dilated to the brim. He’d sneaked in wordlessly. 

“Y/N?” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.” Ubbe smiled warmly.

“Hey, Ubbe. I was just… relaxing with your brothers.”

He stuck his hands inside his pockets and swayed back and forth. “That’s nice. I’m glad you’re taking some time off.”

An awkward silence dominated the room. You saw how Ivar and Hvitserk exchanged a look while Ubbe cleared his throat yet again.

“I assume you’re tired already though. You probably want to go back to your house, no?”

You nodded slowly.

“Is it okay if I accompany you?”

“I don’t see why not… Can I say goodbye to your brothers first?”

He assented and waited for you to kiss them goodbye.

You and Ubbe walked away quietly. You weren’t sure where to start your overdue conversation. When you reached your car he opened up the door for you just as you did the same and your fingers brushed accidentally. You both paused to look at each other before smiling. You thought this sort of stuff only happened in movies.

You decided that instead of speaking, kissing him would be a better idea to convey how you felt so you stood up on your tiptoes to search for his lips. He parted his mouth willingly then he grabbed your neck to bring you closer.

“I’m sorry for freaking out and leaving you like this all week.”

“Hvitserk worked his magic on you, didn’t he?” Ubbe looked into your eyes so lovingly and smiled.

“Maybe… But Ubbe, I need you to be patient with me.”

“I can be patient.” His thumb trailed underneath your chin. “But you need to start trusting me. This can’t work if you’re always doubting me.”

“I know.” You lowered your eyes to his shoes. “Let’s just agree to both make an effort, yeah?”

His response was to press his burning lips to yours before he deepened the kiss and his tongue entered your mouth making you moan. “Agree. Now when can we continue that thing we left unfinished?”

“What thing?” Your eyes sparkled because you knew full well his meaning.

“That thing we started but never… concluded. Don’t think I didn’t notice you were left hanging.”

Your heart accelerated so much you could hear its beating loud and clear inside your ears.

“Oh, that thing…” You blushed.

Ubbe tilted his head to the side to have better access to your neck. He placed several kisses on it, teasing you. “I know a place we could go.” He assured you close to your ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s not far away. But prepare yourself because this night is all about you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Sigurd with a burning passion so I made him a dog, sue me lmao


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean you don’t know if you’re going to the dance?” Hvitserk asked you with a frown.

“I mean… I don’t know. It seems a little showy.”

“Well, duh. That’s the point of prom.”

“But I don’t even have someone to go with!”

Hvitserk stopped walking. “Did you fall down on your shower and hit your head this morning?”

You chuckled. “What? No.”

“Ubbe’s taking you, of course.”

“He hasn’t asked me yet though.”

“I’m sure he will do it soon.”

“What about you? Who are you going with?”

“Uh…” Hvitserk scratched the back of his head.

“Serk…?” You pressed him.

“Margrethe.” He cleared his throat.

“You what?! That girl’s crazy.”

“Yeah, well. Aren’t we all?” He said in his soft voice and looked around the hallway avoiding your gaze.

“I think she’s the kind of crazy who would gouge your eyes out though.” You retorted with a blank expression.

“Can’t be crazier than Freydis.” He chuckled and scratched his eyebrow. He was very fidgety for some reason.

“Freydis? What does she have to do with this conversation?”

“Ivar didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what exactly? Please don’t say what I’m thinking.” You grabbed the bridge of your nose.

“If you’re thinking that he asked her out to prom, then yes.”

“What is it with you men?”

“What do you mean?” Hvitserk stopped walking with a curious expression on his face.

“You’re all so willing to-”

“To what?”

“To stick your dick in crazy!” You whispered to him and avoided his eyes thinking that maybe he was going to be annoyed at your crude observation.

“We can’t all be Ubbe, Y/N…” 

You considered his words but figured it was better not to ask. 

“Besides, Ivar can handle himself. As for me, I just wanna get laid. We’ve been close to having sex before but no such luck yet.”

“You and Margrethe?” You’d reached your math classroom so you stopped walking.

“Yeah.” 

  
When you rolled your eyes Hvitserk added: “I’ll be fine. See you later, Y/N. You’re still coming to our house for dinner tonight, yeah?”

“Yep!”

\---

“So, Ubbe. Did you hear?” Bjørn addressed his brother.

“Can you pass me the soup?” Ivar asked you.

“Sure. Here.”

“Torvi was asked to the dance by Erlendur.”

“Hmph.” Ubbe’s short answer made you pause.

“Are they dating?” Hvitserk asked.

“They are. He’s the rebound.”

“Really? Who was she dating before?” You genuinely wanted to know since you’d heard she had a boyfriend in another school last semester but you never did know his identity.

“That’s enough about Torvi. Why don’t we talk about something else, huh?” Ubbe looked around at all the plates served on the table. “Like all this delicious food. Thank you, mother, for cooking for us tonight. You didn’t have to.” Something about his tone struck you as odd. 

Aslaug smiled pleased but the table went silent. Everyone was chewing in silence so you decided not to press it.

“It’s just that if he’s going, I don’t wanna spend the night breaking off fights.” Bjørn retook the subject nonchalantly. “I’d rather spend it with Gunnhild.”

“Then, by all means, do that. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“As you say.” Bjørn chewed on a piece of meat slowly and showed his palms derisively and you finally put two plus two together. 

Ubbe was Torvi’s ex-boyfriend. You and Ubbe hadn’t exactly had much time to talk lately. Mainly because every time you saw him, all you did was be all over each other’s mouths or explore each other's bodies in whatever lonely place you could find the closest. He’d even spend the night in your room, unbeknownst to your parents, of course. It was getting easier and more enjoyable to be intimate with him too. 

Your stomach sank at the realization that if that was your competition there was not much chance of winning. She was everything you weren’t: popular, skinny, and rich. You felt hurt that Ubbe hadn’t thought to mention her. Suddenly, your mouth felt dry and papery so you grabbed the glass of water and drank, steeling yourself to spend the rest of the awkward evening torturing yourself with thoughts of Torvi and Ubbe together.

“You okay?” Hvitserk leaned into your ear to ask you surreptitiously.

“Golden.” 

But of course, you weren’t okay. In fact, you felt jealous and incensed to your very core.

“Let Ubbe explain.” He said hushedly, and you stabbed a piece of potato with your fork a little harsher than you should’ve. 

“I guess.”

\---

“So when are you going to ask?” Ubbe parked your car in front of your house and you glanced at him. You’d spent the entire car ride in silence.

“I don’t know, what’s there to ask?”

“You wanna know about Torvi?”

“You know I do. But the thing is, I feel like you should’ve told me on your own terms. Not wait for Bjørn to drop that bomb so you could remember that you and I are-” You cut yourself off because truth be told, you weren’t even sure what to call your relationship.

“Together. We’re together, Y/N. You’re my girlfriend.” He continued where you left off.

“Really? Because I don’t remember us ever having that conversation.” You said, clearly too hurt to appreciate how Ubbe’s eyes were incredibly tender as he scanned your face.

“Alright. Would you be my girlfriend?”

“No. Not like this. I don’t want you to ask me like this.”

“Then what do you want, Y/N?” He sighed and kept looking at you.

You glanced out the window and ignored his question.

“Y/N...”

“I don’t know! Your sincerity, for one. Your undivided attention, for another.”

“You have both things.” Ubbe reassured you softly.

“How come you never told me about Torvi?”

“Because she doesn’t matter anymore. Yes, it’s true we dated for some months but we broke up… She’s part of the past and you’re my present. And hopefully, my future too.”

“Do you promise?” You searched for his big blue eyes.

“I promise.” His fingers caressed your hand lovingly.

“Then kiss me.” You leaned into his face.

“No.”

“No?“ You separated abruptly.

“Not until you’re my girlfriend.” He smirked. “And my date for the prom.”

“You’ve never asked me about either of those things...”

“I’m about to.” He chuckled and drew closer to your mouth, breathing his hot breath on your lips but instead of hovering a few centimeters away, he kissed you passionately. “Sorry. I couldn’t contain myself.” 

Your heart galloped knowing the power you had over him.

“Y/N?” Ubbe clashed his lips against you again. “Mmm- Baby?” His hands slid up your thighs looking for your permission to go higher and you put your hand on top of his guiding him upwards. “You make me so crazy, I can’t even think straight. Where was I?” His lips turned rougher by the second and you knew he wouldn’t be able to stop to think now so you decided to help him.

“The answer’s yes.” You grinned before grabbing him by his shirt. 


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the prom you decided to get dressed at Ubbe’s house. He insisted saying that his mother wanted to personally dress you and take care of your hair and makeup, and you agreed. You’d picked a dress while out shopping with Aslaug a few days before and she was putting on the final touches of your makeup now. You found that he was such a mysterious woman with a complex character but she could also be very caring and considerate.

“You look beautiful, Y/N.” She smiled warmly. “I know you probably figured this out already but I enjoy spending time with you because, in a way, you’re the daughter I never had. You make Ubbe happy. And Hvitserk and Ivar too. And as a mother, I couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law.” She squeezed your hands and you felt your eyes tearing up. 

“Thank you.”

“Now, enjoy your night.” Aslaug walked up to the door and closed it before opening it again. “Oh, my sons are downstairs already.” She announced and left for good. 

You stared at yourself in the mirror, barely unable to recognize you. Your dress was stunning, simple, and elegant and you looked flawless. A big smile spread on your lips as you felt the soft cloth of your dress proudly. You were ready.

The door of the guest room clicked behind you before you made your way down the stairs and suddenly all the Ragnarssons had their eyes on you. You walked down slowly as you’d practiced with Aslaug, putting one foot in front of the other with the greatest care since you weren’t used to wearing heels. Bjorn raised an eyebrow and wolf-whistled while Ivar followed you with his gaze and smiled. 

Hvitserk was sipping some liquid from a cup and he almost choked, his eyes bulged out and he quickly turned around to hide his reaction. But the one that got to you the most was Ubbe. His eyes were wide open and shining, all the affection and desire he had for you was evident in his face. His grin was by far the widest. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you kissed his lips promptly - partly because you wanted an excuse to close your eyes from the embarrassment for a second. 

“You look stunning, my love.” Ubbe muttered in your ear then he stuck his arm out for you to grab it. “Alright, then. Let’s go.”

\---

You looked around the ballroom to see Ubbe still stuck on punch-serving duty. One of the teachers had grabbed him as soon as he finished dancing the first song with you, saying that he needed trusted seniors to help him run the activity. He’d sneaked out a couple of times to kiss you and dance with you but the teacher always found him and dragged him back. 

You sat down on a chair by the corner since your feet were starting to hurt anyway. All the brothers had left you too since they were busy kissing or dancing with their own partners. A sigh escaped your lips and you sensed somebody pulling a chair to sit next to you and you jumped up.

“You gave up already?” It was Hvitserk.

“I don’t think Ubbe’s finishing anytime soon.”

The lights of the dancefloor turned off as a slow-song started playing and you saw the silhouette of all the couples embracing while they swayed and you were jealous. You wanted so badly to be there with your man.

“Do you… wanna dance again, maybe? I know my brother wouldn’t mind.” He asked shyly. You’d danced with Hvitserk a couple of songs ago after he asked Ubbe for permission.   
  


“Thanks, Serk, but I’ll pass. I think I’ll just sulk in a corner instead.”

“Ah, well, in that case, I’m sulking with you.” He smiled sheepishly.

Your eyebrows met in the middle of your forehead. “Wait, what about Margrethe? I thought she was coming with you tonight.”

“Oh, she already did.” He smirked faintly.

“But didn’t you want to… have sex with her? Shouldn’t you be with her?”

Hvitserk stared at you with a glint in his dilated pupils and you finally understood his double entendre.

“So quickly?” Was the first thing that escaped your mouth. You turned your face away to keep from laughing.

Hvitserk frowned. “Hey, how’s Ubbe doing these days, Y/N? Still leaving you all high and dry?” He retorted with irony.

“Actually, not anymore. I have no complaints whatsoever.” You grinned in satisfaction and he eyed you slowly with a neutral expression. 

“In any case, Margrethe’s in the bathroom, and I told her I needed a moment too.”

“What for?”

“To make you some company, of course.”

“Thanks, Serk.” You looked down at your hands and then smiled at your friend. He was too kind to you.

“Also, there’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a while now.”

“Yeah? What is it?” You asked him distractedly, not catching his meaning as you bent forward to take off your shoes. You put a hand on his thigh to steady yourself and instantly realized the mistake you’d made. 

Hvitserk’s green eyes darted from your fingers on his leg to your face.

“I know this is a lost cause but I’m gonna give it a shot anyway.” 

All of a sudden you froze as you saw Hvitserk leaning into you. With the amount of time it took for him to reach your lips, you should’ve pulled back. Which is why when his lips touched yours, the first thing you felt was guilt because you should’ve known better than to let him cross that line. But mostly, you felt guilty because the reason you hadn’t stopped him was that a part of you - small as it was - wanted him to kiss you as well.

Hvitserk’s head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss and you reacted by doing the same. It wasn’t surprising to gather that he’d sensed your small movement which he took as gentle permission. His left hand grabbed your cheek delicately and he kept massaging his lips against yours with so much affection. 

He stopped the kiss some seconds later, or so you thought briefly because after a few moments Hvitserk kissed you again, still as softly as the first time but with the clear purpose of sliding his tongue into your mouth. Feeling as foggy-minded as you did, letting Hvitserk succeed in his mission took next to no effort. Instinctively, you moved your tongue in sync with his, exploring each other’s mouths. Not that you had that much experience apart from Ubbe, but Hvitserk was an amazing kisser. 

“Please tell me you didn’t kiss Margrethe earlier.” You joked to try and break the tension as soon as he pulled back, and Hvitserk laughed out loud. 

The lights flickered back on and you blinked to adjust to the sudden burst of brightness.

“Nah, I didn’t exactly use my mouth tonight.” Hvitserk lounged back on his chair and looked at you irreverently.

“Ah. That’s good to know.”

The tension in the air was still palpable, even if he was trying to appear carefree.

“Serk…” You started.

“Oh, thank God. That’s my nickname.” He pointed out chuckling. “You’re not mad at me, then.” Hvitserk exhaled loudly and shifted in his seat.

“I’m not. But Serk… You know I’m with Ubbe. I’m with your  _ brother _ ! You can’t just-”

“I know. I know.” He commented dismissively and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees while he looked straight ahead. “Which is why I told you that I knew it was a lost cause.”

“Then why take the risk? Why kiss me at all?” Saying it out loud made your face turn pink.

He shrugged. “I  _ had _ to. I don’t like living with a head full of ‘ifs’.”

“...Fair enough.”

“So, how’s my, uh,  _ technique _ ?”

“Are you trying to ask me if I liked your kiss?” You raised both eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” He grinned lazily.

The smile that escaped your lips was unintentional. You would not admit to it with words either but you didn’t have to for him to interpret your expression anyway. 

“That’s all I could ever hope to expect in return, then.” He grabbed your face and leaned into you again and you thought that he might kiss you once more but he merely brushed his lips on your forehead affectionately. “They finally let Ubbe go. And I have a date to get back to. See you around, Y/N.” He smiled longingly and disappeared among the crowd of teenagers. 

You felt a strange sadness tugging at your heart to see him leave like that. You wanted to hug him so badly and tell him how much he meant to you and how sorry you were to not be able to correspond to his feelings but the moment was gone already.

“Hey!”

“Hey...” You greeted your boyfriend.

Ubbe sat down where Hvitserk had been mere seconds ago and grabbed your hands to set them on his lap.

“So... my brother was here?” 

“Mhm.” You answered curtly as your brow creased and you decided that you couldn’t keep this to yourself. “He kissed me.” You searched for his eyes to take in his reaction but it was much less harsh than you’d expected. 

He only scoffed and looked down at the floor. 

“Ubbe?”

“I heard you… Do you have feelings for him?” Ubbe’s fingers stroked the back of your hand idly.

“N-no. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Then it’s fine.”

“You’re not angry?”

“I figured he liked you some time ago. But I can’t stop him from feeling whatever he feels. And as long as you love me better and want to be with me, then I don’t see the problem.”

“So you’re not jealous?”

Ubbe grunted lowly. “Of course I am. But like I said, I can’t control anyone’s actions. Only mine. You two are good friends. I don’t think he will bother you again with that, anyway. Hvitserk actually respects you. He probably just wanted a taste of what he could never have...” Ubbe got closer to you and whispered the last part in your ear. He kissed your cheek with a loud smack and then added: “Now, let’s get out of here. Our night is just getting started, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have NO idea how hard I had to keep myself from pairing reader with Hvitserk for good
> 
> N O N E
> 
> ugh 
> 
> that would be all goodnight 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
